kr_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
K.I.T.T. (3000)
K.I.T.T. (an acronym for the Knight Industries Three Thousand,) is Mike Traceur's 2008 Mustang GT500KR. A virtual Swiss Army Knife on wheels, the car features a nanotech driven transformation system, a top speed of 377mph, and a suite of onboard defensive weapons. K.I.T.T. is also the name of the car’s self-aware artificial intelligence, who is not only the software counterpart to the Mustang’s hardware, but also Mike’s partner in the field, and, along with Sarah, the closest thing Mike has to a true friend. History Origin The Knight 3000 is an evolution of Dr. Charles Graiman's programing and software that he began developing back in the late 1970's/early 1980's for Wilton Knight and Knight Industries. Over the decades, Graiman advanced and refined the technology. The greatest leap in the advancement of the technology that would become K.I.T.T. came around the turn of the 21st century when the NSA had Graiman develop K.A.R.R. (Knight Auto-Cybernetic Roving Robotic-Exoskeleton), based on the original Artificial Intelligence he designed for Knight Industries and their first Super-Car. After the K.A.R.R. Program failed, the NSA told Graiman to try and build a new A.I. Unit with the hope that it would correct the problems with K.A.R.R. Graiman began to build a new A.I., with only the FBI's knowledge. It is assumed he incorporated elements of another one his projects that he also developed for the government, Project Prometheus. This accounts for the A.I.'s ability to uplink itself with satellites and the Military Defense Network, as well as the ability to control other objects. Graiman added his and his daughter's, Sarah, nano-technology to replace his previous creations', the Knight 2000 and the first incarnation of K.A.R.R., nearly indestructible Molecularly Bonded Shell. Graiman decided to build the new A.I. and technology into a Ford vehicle, specifically the 2008 Shelby Mustang GT500 KR. Graiman christened the car the Knight Industries Three Thousand, after his previous success, the Knight 2000. Graiman built in all the features that he could conceive of that would allow this car to be the ultimate super-car; a super-car that clung to the basic programming that he wrote into the previous K.I.T.T. and had lacked writing into K.A.R.R. (which lead to it's downfall): The Preservation of Human Life. This directive would be K.I.T.T.'s governing doctrine, and would lead to many safely completed missions and a better world. Some of the advancements and refinements that Graiman made for this iteration of a Knight Industries' Super-Car were an energy efficient, solar powered system, reduced dashboard clutter with a centralized touch screen, and a regenerative nano-skin that allowed K.I.T.T. to heal itself, and change its form whenever it was necessary. One of these forms was called Attack Mode. It beefed up K.I.T.T., allowing the car to achieve higher speeds and gave the car more defensive and offensive abilities. This mode was a more integrated version of the the 2000's later added Super Pursuit Mode. Graiman was against returning K.I.T.T. and the refinements made in its programming to the NSA to finish the K.A.R.R. Program and correct the flaw's in K.A.R.R.'s, seemingly continuous, defective A.I. Graiman left many of the system's in K.I.T.T. unchecked and untested so as to not mark the project as complete, therefore not allowing the NSA to take K.I.T.T. But K.I.T.T. was operational and ready to perform basic duties when called upon for them. But until that time, K.I.T.T. sat in Graiman's lab, next to parts left over from the development of its previous counterparts. 2008 Series Pilot Movie K.I.T.T. saw his first bit of action when soldiers from the Black River Organization broke into Graiman’s mansion. The soldiers were intent on stealing everything related to Graiman's Project Prometheus. The burglars stumbled onto K.I.T.T. in the garage, and seem intent on stealing the hot sports car as well, assuming Graiman was dead. These events triggered a fail-safe program Graiman had programmed into K.I.T.T., causing him to activate and escape. The program directed K.I.T.T. to seek out Charles' daughter, Sarah, and insure her safety; locate her old childhood friend, Mike Traceur, to protect her (Charles respected him and believed him to be the only logical choice to protect Sarah should anything happen to him); and then turn itself in to the FBI to protect Prometheus and the rest of Graiman's research since K.I.T.T. had access to all of this and could be used by the Black River soldiers. While K.I.T.T. was returning to the Graiman mansion (because of objections from Sarah about turning himself in), K.I.T.T. receives contact from Charles and brings Mike and Sarah to his location. K.I.T.T. leads Mike to Charles' room at the hotel where he is hiding and leads Mike, Charles and Jennifer, Mike's mother, to safety avoiding detection from the Black River. But Graiman had stored K.I.T.T.'s data and specifications on his hard drives which the Black River soldiers took, and the soldiers' technology wis-kid managed to hack into K.I.T.T.'s system. K.I.T.T. shut down his software as per Graiman's order to prevent the ops from getting any information out of him. Mike gets behind the wheel of K.I.T.T. to drive after the soldiers and get back Charles. With his system off, K.I.T.T. cannot regenerate his nano-skin, so Mike has to tackle the soldier's vehicle the older fashion way, by sideswiping the vehicle and firing guns. Mike possitions K.I.T.T. in front of the Black River's SUV and has Sarah reactivate the system. Doing this allows the Black River ops to finish hacking K.I.T.T.'s systems, but it also halts there transmission of data needed to decrypt Graiman's files on Prometheus. There is just enough time after reactivating K.I.T.T.'s system and the ops from hacking it for K.I.T.T. to repair the nano-skin and brace for a deadly impact with the SUV. The impact doesn't even dent K.I.T.T., but kills everyone in the SUV except for Charles. After seeing what K.I.T.T. can do, Charles and the FBI decide that it is the right time to restart the Foundation for Law and Government (FLAG), using K.I.T.T. as the new field unit. K.I.T.T. is paired with Mike and they set out to start making a difference in the world. 2008-2009 Series The reformation of FLAG was halted, and a new division of Knight Industries, Knight Research & Development (KR&D), was formed in conjunction with the FBI and (to Charles' dismay) the NSA. K.I.T.T. is still commissioned to be used as the Field Unit with Mike as it's driver, but now the objective has changed, and K.I.T.T. will be used to help thwart terrorists and criminals who have it out for national security. As Carrie Rivai, FBI agent in charge of the KR&D venture (named the K.I.T.T. Program) stated: There are even some cases that the FBI can't be to closely involved with. -- Agent Rivai, Pilot Movie Alex Torres is assigned to the Program to be the NSA agent in charge, assigning missions to K.I.T.T. and Mike, and overseeing all operations as Second-in-Command of KR&D under Dr. Graiman. Torres was assigned because of his connection with Charles and the original K.A.R.R. Program. Graiman upgrades some of K.I.T.T.'s systems during this time. He redesigns K.I.T.T.'s Attack Mode to be more aggressive looking, and adds many more defensive and offensive modification, such as missiles and mini-guns. He modified the interior, removing the centralized touch screen, and adding an interactive Heads Up Display (HUD). Graiman adds features that had been present in both the original iteration of K.A.R.R. and the Knight 2000, such as Turbo Boost and Ski Mode. With the help of Sarah, Charles upgraded K.I.T.T.'s nano-skin program, allowing the vehicle to effectively transform into different vehicles rather than previous morphing ability to that was limited to different versions of a Ford Mustang. Other new features were added to make K.I.T.T. pinnacle of Knight Industries' Super-Cars, such as holographic generator & extern screens on its chassis. K.I.T.T.'s missions have ranged from protecting secret Government "packages" to infiltrating rouge military groups to stopping raids from anarchists and protecting foreign ambassadors from psycho maniacs and giant hafnium bombs. However, K.I.T.T. has had his fair share at villains to deal with himself. Ryan Areos, a scientist, whom Sarah had dated and Dr. Graiman had worked on a project with, developed a Nano-Virus for the Government. K.I.T.T. became infected with the virus during the pursuit of Aeros as he was trying to get the virus out of the Government's hands. The virus caused several of K.I.T.T.'s functions to malfunction, and K.I.T.T. killed Aeros and almost killed Mike, Sarah and Charles because of it. K.I.T.T. systems were almost deleted by the virus, but Mike and Sarah were able to find Aeros' counter virus in time and was able to upload it to K.I.T.T. and the infected S.S.C. K.I.T.T. had another run in with death on Halloween of 2008. A woman named Terri Lee infiltrates the S.S.C. and impersonated Zoe Chae, one of K.I.T.T.'s technicians, in attempt to gain access to all of K.I.T.T.'s files (it is unknown for what purpose). Lee initiates K.I.T.T.'s self-destruct sequence that Graiman installed in K.I.T.T. as to force an emergency backup of K.I.T.T. to the S.S.C. so Lee could take the files. K.I.T.T. feels betrayed that Charles had put this backdoor into K.I.T.T. K.I.T.T. discovers that the backdoor self-destruct program was installed incase K.I.T.T. ever went rogue and learned how to self-program, as his prototype, K.A.R.R., had done. Despite its distrust for Graiman, K.I.T.T. allows its files to be downloaded to the S.S.C. in hope they can install K.I.T.T. in a back up neural-net. During the upload, K.I.T.T. informs Mike about K.A.R.R., and triggers something in Mike's hazy memory, but Mike doesn't know exactly what it is. The destruct sequence is stopped in time, and K.I.T.T. returns home unscaved. K.I.T.T.'s greatest enemy to date, however, is its evil prototype, K.A.R.R. After Graiman's death, the NSA moved in and shut down the S.S.C. and KR&D to move ahead with the K.A.R.R. program. Torres and Jack Hurst remove K.I.T.T.'s A.I. and install it in K.A.R.R. as the original intention was. With only a few moments to respond, K.I.T.T. uploads all of its data onto the internet (michaelknight.org), hoping that Mike would find him and restore him. Billy and Zoe are able to download K.I.T.T. onto a make shift CPU to reinstall in the Knight 3000, which was carted away to a hangar at Area 51, Nevada. K.I.T.T. is reactivated only with a few memory gaps, however, but not all his systems are operation yet, and must go face to face with K.A.R.R. in a weakend state. With the guidance of Mike, K.I.T.T. is able to use some of its more simpler features, such as Ski Mode, the grappling hook, and Turbo Boost to save Torres from K.A.R.R.'s grasp and then eliminate K.A.R.R. K.I.T.T. did sustain damage, but was able to limp back to the dismantled S.S.C. to be repaired and await new missions; missions that were not decided upon by the Government, but the reinstated FLAG. KITT's Features The known features of K.I.T.T. include: * Computer A.I. - The "brain" of K.I.T.T. was the Knight 3000 Microprocessor, the center of a "self-aware" cybernetic logic module that allowed K.I.T.T. to think, learn, communicate and interact with humans. Although the belief that K.I.T.T. was truly sentient was never discussed on the show, K.I.T.T. was fully aware of himself. KITT's future capacity is unlimited. K.I.T.T. was programmed to obey all orders given to him by his human creators, so long as they didn't violate his prime directive of protecting human life (especially Michael's) to the best of his abilities. The system could drive the car better than a human operator could. He could provide music, video and video games via an in-dash entertainment system. * Nanotech Skin - In lieu of the Molecular Bonded Shell. Unlike an impregnable outer shell of the vehicle with a nearly indestructible polymer, KITT is a standard car with tiny nano-machines that upon detection of any damage will instantly repair said area. When KITT is deactivated, the nano system is also disabled, making him susceptible to physical damage. * Pyroclastic Lamination - KITT is protected by a thermal-resistant coating that can withstand sustained temperatures of over 800 degrees Fahrenheit. * Power System - KITT is powered by a Knight Industries liquid-circulation auxiliary turbomotor and Aluminum / Titanium 5.4 liter V8 internal combustion engine with Whipple super-loader. constantly variable transmission with infinite power spectrum. 540 hp in normal mode, not measurable in attack mode. Specifications: Acceleration: 0 - 100 km / h in 1.77 seconds / 500 m from the stand: 3.87 seconds Braking distance: 3.60 m (460 - 0 km / h). * Turbo Boost - A power injector system that allows for large, but brief amounts of power to allow KITT to jump over obstacles. This ability along with directional exhaust outlets allows KITT to jump from a standstill or at high speed and can also do a ski type of manuver that lifts the side of the car. * Voice Synthesizer - KITT's Voice synthesizer allows K.I.T.T. as well as other similar vehichles logic modules to speak and communicate. Other sounds, such as a police raid to fool criminals or a wild animal's growl, could also be simulated. The Voice Synthesizer "speaks" through the Voice Orb in the interior of the vehicle. K.I.T.T.'s primary spoken language was English, however by accessing his language module, he could speak fluently in Spanish and French. The module could also be adjusted to give K.I.T.T. different accents. * Electronic Jamming System - K.I.T.T. has an Electronic Jamming System which consists of three main components: the Electromagnetic Field Generator, Electronic Field Disrupter and the Microwave Ignition Sensor. The system can take control of electronic machines, allowing such diverse activites as cheating at slot machines, breaking electronic locks, scrambling security cameras, and withdrawing money from ATMs. The system was used most frequently to disable the engine and activate the brakes on a fleeing vehicle. some times K.I.T.T. used the system to magnetize and manipulate non-electronic objects such as a mechanical combination lock, and to create "poltergeist" activity, moving random objects to frighten people. * Anamorphic Equalizer - The equalizer device is a fiber-optic array of electronic "eyes". The scanner could see in all visual wavelengths as well as X-Ray and infrared. When K.I.T.T.'s surveillance mode was active, the bars would light up and make an ominous swooping sound as they panned left and right. Occasionally, the bars pulsed in different patterns and swept either rapidly or very slowly. It is possible to disable K.I.T.T.'s electronics by penetrating the equalizer with a laser making this one of his few vulnerabilities. * Etymotic Equalizer - This system allowed KITT to hear sounds. An array of audio sensors were threaded throughout his interior and exterior. * Olfactory Sensor - KITT could "smell" via an atmospheric sampling device mounted in his front bumper. * Microscanners - Microscanners are tiny audio and visual sensors embedded into the grooves of KITT's body. They allow for visual tracking and display of anything around the car. * Drive Modes - These are KITT's two drive modes: Normal - In "Normal", Michael had control of the car. In an emergency, KITT could still take over and activate Auto mode. Auto - In "Auto", KITT could drive himself utilizing an advanced Auto Collision Avoidance system. * Police Lights/Siren - KITT's headlights can flash red and blue as police lights, and he has a siren. * Silent Mode - KITT could run silently. The feature dampened his engine noise and allow him to sneak around. * Grappling Hook and Winch - KITT has a hidden winch and grappling hook system, one mounted under his front bumper, and another in a compartment behind his tail light plate. Most often the hook is connected by a strong cable, but a metal arm has also been seen. * Parachute - KITT is equipped with a parachute. * Oil Jets/Smoke Screen - KITT could spray an oil slick and a plume of smoke from under the rear bumper. * Flame Thrower - KITT has flame throwers mounted under his bumpers. * Tear Gas Launcher - KITT can dispense a cloud of tear gas along with his smoke screen. * High Traction Drop Downs - When activated, the HTDD system hydraulically raises KITT's chassis for better traction when driving off-road. * Traction Spikes - When activated KITT's tires would have spikes coming out in order for KITT to drive up steep off-road hills. * Surveillance Mode - Surveillance Mode did several things: KITT could detect people and vehicles and track their movements and discern proximity. KITT could gather structural schematics of buildings, vehicles, or other devices and help Michael avoid potential danger when he was snooping. KITT could also monitor radio transmissions and telephone communications within a location and trace those calls. KITT could tap into computer systems to monitor, or upload and download information as long as he could break the access codes. * Infrared Tracking Scope - KITT could monitor the position of specific vehicles in the area within 10 miles. For instance, if Michael wanted to know the location of every police vehicle within 5 miles, KITT could display a schematic of all police vehicles relative to his position. * Laser Powerpack - KITT can fire a high powered ultra-frequency modulated laser capable of burning through steel plating. Like most of KITT's components, the schematics for the laser device are classified. * Bomb Sniffer - KITT is equipped with a bomb sniffer module that can detect explosives within a few yards of the vehicle. * Bio Matrix Scanner - KITT has a medical scanner that includes an electrocardiograph (ECG). The medical scanner can monitor the vital signs of individuals and display them It could indicate such conditions as if they were injured, poisoned, undergoing stress or other emotional behavior. KITT could even monitor Michael's physical activity through sensors inside the driver seat. * Deflatable Tires - KITT could deflate and reinflate his tires. * Fuel Processor - KITT was powered by a liquid-circulation auxiliary turbomotor and Aluminum / Titanium 5.4 liter V8 internal combustion engine with Whipple super-loader However, his complex fuel processor allows him to run on any combustible liquid, even regular gasoline. KITT's actual fuel requirements and efficiency ratings were classified, however KITT fuel economy was at least 100 miles per gallon. However, when operating on fuels other than liquid hydrogen, KITT's fuel efficiency and power output may be lowered. * Self-Tinting Windows - KITT's windows could darken to opacity for various situations. * Voice Stress Analyzer - KITT can process spoken voices and determine if someone may be lying. * Auto Doors, Hood, and Trunklid - KITT could automatically open and close his doors and Trunk. He could also lock his doors to prevent unauthorized entry into his driver compartment. He could also open his hood automatically. * Transforming License Plate - KITT can transform his 77KR117 license plate to reveal a fictitious one reading KR. * Ultraphonic Chemical Analyzer - KITT has a retractable tray with an anelectron scanner that could analyze the chemical properties of various materials. It could even scan fingerprints and read ballistic information off bullets and compare these with a police database. * Fire Extinguisher - KITT could put out small fires from a CO2 sprayer in his bumpers. * Interior Oxygenator - KITT could release oxygen into his driver compartment and provide air to passengers if he was ever submerged in water or buried in earth. This is also used to overcome the effects of certain drugs. * Sub Zero - KITT could release cryogenic gases and "flash freeze" the driver compartment. * Interior Tear Gas Dispenser - KITT could spray a gas into the driver compartment that could render an unwanted occupant unconscious. * Vacuum - KITT could expend all breathable air from the driver compartment. * Anti Missile Flares - Deployed from rear bumper. Disk-like objects that when dispensed produce an intense heat source to deter heat-seeking projectiles. * Anti Traction Compound Dispenser - An exterior dispenser that can eject a liquid, making the targeted surface tractionless. * 3D Object Printer - A device that allows for the creation of small 3-D objects such as keys based on available electronic data. * Printer - Standard printer used for documents and incoming faxes. Located in the passenger side dash. * Fingerprint Overlay Printer - A device accessible via the glove box that allows KITT to scan fingerprints from an inserted object and overlay then onto another person's hand. * Weapons Cache - Small arms cache accessible via the glove box area that usually contains 2 9MM handguns with extra clips for occupant's protection outside KITT. * First Aid - Accessible via glove box. Allows for field mending of physical wounds such as lost appendages. * EMP Weapon - An electromagnetic pulse projector to allow disabling of any electronic circuit or device within the given area. * Offensive Missiles - 2 tube launched missiles that are retracted from either door. * Gatling Guns - 2 gatling-style guns that are retracted from the hood. KITT deploys a single machine gun while in regular mode. KITT's gatling guns have an approximate rate of fire of 1,143 rounds per second. * Windshield Projection - Basically, the entire front windshield is configured to display extra information and well as display the video communication link with the SSC. * Hood Surface Screen - Allows KITT to display data on exterior hood for outside briefings or with other parties. * Backup Mainframe Processor - If KITT detects a fault or damage with his microprocessor, he carries a backup which can be mounted in the field automatically. * Self Destruct - software program secretly built into KITT that when activated by the SSC turns KITT into a bomb using his fuel as the charge and his computer as the detonator. Transformations "Initiating transformation....Transfomation complete." K.I.T.T.'s nano-skin allows for transformations into his different modes and different vehicles all together. The following is a list of the vehicles that K.I.T.T. can transfrom into. #Attack Mode (Customized 2008 Ford Mustang GT-500 KR) ##2008 Pilot Movie (Ver. 1) ##Majority of Series (Ver. 2) #2009 Ford F-150 Pickup Truck ##First Appeared in Season 1, Episode 1 ##Various Episodes since #Underwater Submersible ##Season 1, Episode 3 #Ford E-150 Van ##Season 1, Episode 4 #Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor ##Season 1, Episode 4 #2008 Ford Mustang Warrior in Pink Convertible ##Season 1, Episode 6 #2009 Ford Flex ##Season 1, Episode 8 #1969 Ford Mustang Mach 1 ##Season 1, Episode 15 Image:KI3TAttackMode.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File:KI3TAtt Image:KI3TF150.png|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File:K Image:KI3TSub.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File: Image:KI3TE150.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File:K Image:KI3TCrownVic.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File:KI3TC Image:KI3TWarriorinPink.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File:KI3TWarrio Image:KI3TFlex.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File:K Image:KI3T69Mustang.png|thumb|none|link=http://knight-rider.wikia.com/wiki/File:KI3T69 Behind the Scenes The Knight Industries Three Thousand was designed by Harald Belker, and the parts to modify the Shelby were created by Ted Moser from Picture Car Warehouse. Versions Three versions of K.I.T.T. were created, for the movie. *The K.I.T.T. Hero: the "everyday" car *The K.I.T.T. Attack: a high speed version with Air-ride Suspension technology and special body parts for "Attack Mode" *The K.I.T.T. Remote: a driverless version of the Hero As with all of K.I.T.T.'s visual transformations, changes between the versions are done digitally with CGI animation. K.I.T.T.'s "Attack" version has different coloring from the other versions: the gray Shelby stripes, wheels, and badging are blacked out. This is presumably part of K.I.T.T.'s nanotech camouflage stealth defenses The Redesign Fan reaction to the 2008, made-for-TV movie was mixed. While everyone badly wanted Knight Rider back on the air, the general consensus was that the Three Thousand was missing the very elements that made the original K.I.T.T., one of the most recognizable cars in fictional history. The biggest complaint was that the morphing was too slick, too obviously CGI. This grated, when compared to the Two Thousand’s Super Pursuit Mode transformation, which accomplished the same thing, while being a purely mechanically-plausible looking affair. Just as disturbing, K.I.T.T.’s familiar, old bag of tricks were entirely missing; aside from weaving in and out of traffic, and a major upgrade to his evasion and route planning abilities. One of the few positives was the return of the original K.I.T.T.’s core mandate: Protect human life. A second article in Popular Mechanics became the Fans’ voice, and the show’s creators listened. K.I.T.T.’s battle mode was given a complete redesign, the new Attack Mode taking the form of a low-riding exotic sports car, with an options package straight out of James Bond. The new conversion sequence took its cue from the wildly successful, live action Transformers Movie , featuring plenty of moving parts in an intricate bit of mechanical origami that looked utterly believable. Turbo Boost, one of K.I.T.T.’s original, signature moves, made its triumphant return, along with a host of new abilities, over the nex